Happy Christmas
by Shinki
Summary: Her whole life Tina Goldstein had known one thing. She was the level headed one, she was not a romantic, she was a career driven woman, and she most definitely didn't yearn. Though at this very moment watching Queenie try each different attempt at a powdered confectionery that looked strangely like a bowtruckle she sure felt like she was yearning.
1. Happy Christmas

**Happy Christmas**

I can read your mind, Queenie would nag and remind her older sister every time she would try and protest that she definitely did not miss Newt Scamander. Unfortunately missing Newt Scamander was not a simple feeling. It came it waves. Sometimes it was just a passing ache while she worked, other times it was an overwhelming pressure when she thought she saw him on the streets and other times it felt like the most horrendous longing. Today was one of those horrendous longing sort of days as she watched Jacob and Queenie fawn over each other. Jacob had recently tried a few new recipe's and was feeding each one to her beautiful sister.

Her whole life Tina Goldstein had known one thing. She was the level headed one, she was not a romantic, she was a career driven woman, and she most definitely didn't yearn. Though at this very moment watching Queenie try each different attempt at a powdered confectionery that looked strangely like a bowtruckle she sure felt like she was yearning.

"Teenie." The sound of her sister nickname named herself out of her thought process. Queenie was staring at her with wide eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry... I know-"

"It's fine Queenie. Really." Lifting her hand slightly she tried to punctuate that she really wanted to drop the subject. With a forced smile she began to ready herself a cup of coffee and tried to ignore her sisters gaze. "Honestly I am being... ridiculous." Queenie would have none of that and readily left her lovers arms and ran straight towards her older sister enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I'm sure Mr. Scamander will keep his promise to you." Queenie smiled and hugged her sister tighter until her sisters shoulders sagged and a sad sigh followed her defeat.

"He could at least write..."

Queenie chuckled, "So could have you."

Blushing while glaring at her sister she gentle disentangle herself from the tight grasp. "That's barely the point. Isn't it supposed to be him?" Queenie's chuckle swiftly became a full on laugh that earned a murderous stare from Tina.

"Oh Teenie! You really have become quite a romantic!"

"I have not!" Tina growled as she grabbed her coffee cup and took a long sip as she glared over the rim of her cup. The glare only cause Queenie to smile and Jacob to lightly smile at her.

"Newt is a strange fellow." Jacob finally spoke up as he made his way over to his loves side. "Asking to see you again was probably tough enough on him."

"I really think you should have wrote to him..."

"I did!" Tina snapped causing Queenie's eyes to widen briefly until she caught a trace thought in her older sisters mind.

"You never sent it!"

"I sounded ridiculous!"

"You sounded in love!" Queenie squealed as more of Tina's thoughts slipped through. "You hated that you sounded in love! Oh Teenie!" Suddenly the blonde pulled her into another tight hug almost causing Tina's coffee to fall. "I know you liked him... but love!"

Collapsing into the chair she sighed, completely deflated and defeated. "I only knew him for a few days."

"This is absolutely fantastic!" Queenie was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "My Tina is in love!"

Clearing his throat to catch their attention, Jacob looked down at his watch with an apologetic stare. "Speaking of love we need to get going to my parents for Christmas dinner."

Queenie's bright disposition quickly turned into one of haste as she haphazardly cast ed spells pulling out each and every dress and accessory. "I can't go like this!"

It was simple, really, she missed him, Tina mused as she watched her sister rush around the small apartment. At least thanks to moments like this it was rarely the topic of conversation as both Queenie and Jacob managed to always be the most welcomed distractions.

* * *

Christmas Eve had always been Tina Goldstein's favourite night of the year. Even at the age of twenty-five she could bring herself to sleep on a night like this. Which brought her to the small nook they called their living room wearing the oldest blue pajamas she wore while smiling happily as the snow falled heavily covering the streets of New York. It was a quarter past eleven and only a few hours ago she had got word from her sister that due to road conditions Jacob and her were staying with his family tonight. Something she knew brought her younger sister great joy. Even though it was now the first Christmas Eve and now Christmas day without her sister she couldn't bring herself to be sad as she looked around their small apartment. A modest Christmas tree stood between the living room and the dining room and every window and door frame was spelled with small coloured lights.

The gentle knock at her door broke her out of her daze and she shot a hasty look over at her door. Maybe she was imagining it; she hoped, as she put her cocoa on the small table by the window. Another knock. This time a little louder. Somehow bolder.

Grabbing her wand she held it at the ready as she made her way to the door hesitantly. It was late and the weather was bad, there was no one she could think of that would be calling on her at this hour. Unlatching the door slowly she hesitantly opened it a smidgen then opened it all the way with haste. Her wand pointed straight ahead ready to hex anyone on the other side.

Newt Scamander stood nervously with his hand balled up in a fist as if he was preparing to knock again. Snow rested over his messy ginger hair and seemed almost piled onto his shoulders as if he spent a great deal of time waiting outside.

"I was waiting for Mrs. Esposito to got to bed," He said lamely as he slowly brought his fist down his side bringing her attention to his case placed next to his feet.

"Your case?" Tina swore inwardly at herself at her pathetic reaction.

"Quite ordinary, I promise." His smiled was weak and almost seemed cautious as he waited for her to hopefully invite him in.

"Oh!" Tina exclaimed suddenly as she noticed how long she had just blankly stared at him, quite an inappropriate amount of time she knew cause she had caused a small blush to creep up on his freckled face."Please come in Mr. Scamander."

"Thank you." He was nervous as he picked up his case and walked in slowly. His eyes resting on everything but her. "Wheres Queenie?"

"Christmas dinner with Jacob's family."

The look on Newts face reminded her that since she hadn't written him there was no way he would have known that Jacob remembered him. A small amount of guilt settled over her causing her to look away. "He remembers?"

"Everything." A simple reply as if that would explain everything. With a swift flick of her wand she began boiling the kettle. "Tea or cocoa?"

"Tea... tea would be quite lovely. Thank you." The fact he was nervous was quite apparent as he swayed gently, awkwardly staying in the entry way as if he wasn't really sure he was allowed any farther.

"Mr. Scamander?"

As if his beast could hear the tone in her voice the case unlocked causing Newt to look over at her with a not quite guilty expression. Stepping slightly over he knelt down and flicked the clasped closed. "Yes?"

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

Nervously he looked down at his feet than back up. "Of course." The next few minutes were quiet as she tried not to watch Newt as he slowly took off his boots and hung up his jacket and scarf. If she wasn't mistaken she caught a sight of Pickett crawling off of his jacket and into Newt Salamanders blue sweater that he wore over a white button up shirt. "You are up late."

"Who sleeps on Christmas?" Tina offered the excuse weakly but she manged to smile brightly at the shy wizard.

"Right." He nodded as he went to take a step towards her then quickly back peddle and began digging through his jacket. "Quite good you were up. Well for me. I mean. It would be rather late to find a hotel..."

The idea that he was planning to stay here tonight caused her to blush as she moved past him and placed his cup opposite to hers. "Planning on staying the night Mr. Scamander?"

"That came out wrong. I mean... only if I am welcome." His lack of eye contact was not lost on her as he dug through his coat pockets. "There!" He exclaimed rather happily. As he turned around he smiled brightly as he headed straight towards her. "Happy Christmas. As promised."

"Your book..." Tina was pretty sure she stared to long at it as he held it towards her. The cover was bound in a burgundy coloured leather with the title etched in gold and a small gold bow was wrapped tightly around it.

"I hope you like it." His hands were shaking as he waited for her to take it from him. "Its the first copy. Ever. My publisher had it rushed to me."

"The first one?" Tina was shocked, and flattered. The first copy. The sting of approaching tears stung the back of her eyes but she managed to offer a small smile as she slowly took the book from his hands. "Its beautiful..." Untying the ribbon she cracked the book open and welcomed the smell of paper and freshly printed ink. Flipping through the book caused her to smile more and more broadly. Each section was started with a wonderfully drawn sketch of each beast, sketches that were done with such care that she couldn't help but wonder if the man before her had drawn them. "Thank you. I can't wait to read it."

"Good. I am glad you like it..." Dodging eye contact he slowly added, "I think you will really like the section on the Swooping Evil."

Smiling radiantly she locked eyes on the nervous wizard before her. "They are my favourite." It had been too long since she had last seen him, she thought, as stared so intently at him it was as if she was trying to commit every freckle to memory. "You are as well Pickett," she said lovingly as the little bowtruckle peaked out from under the collar of his sweater.

"Always a jealous one aren't you Pickett?" Newt picked him out of his collar and placed him onto a nearby potted plant.

"How have you been?" Tina motioned towards the two seats sitting against the large window looking over New York. Newt eagerly took this invitation and plopped himself down onto the worn chair. Quickly taking the hot cup of tea into his hands and sighing happily at the familiar warmth.

"Well... it has been well. Busy." He averted his eyes as he took a small sip of his tea. "Good tea."

Chuckling she sat straight up in her chair. Her hands folded neatly on her lap with his book gently resting against her leg as she watched him intently. "Sorry. I'm sure it tastes horrendous."

A brief smile washed over his face as he began to relax. "Its not the best." Not the best or not he happily took another sip and finally looked up at her. His eyes locking on hers for just a few moments. "How are you?"

"Good. Really good." If someone had asked her before Newt had re arrived into her life it would have been a lie but as she sat across from the man that inexplicably held her affections for the first time in forever it was truth. "I've been working a lot."

"You deserve it... the MACUSA are lucky to have a witch like you." It was a long time before he spoke again but when he did it came out shaky as if he wasn't sure if he should say it or not. "Lita visited me."

"Oh." Her heart felt like it stopped as she watched his gaze fall and stare only at the cup of tee in his hands. "How is she?"

"Well... I suppose." He shrugged uncomfortably. "We got tea a few times... to catch up... it was different."

Smiling weakly she tried to conceal her disappointment. Every worst case scenario flitted through her mind. He still loved her. He wanted to be with her... Every passing thought made Tina feel more and more foolish but she still managed a strangled reply, "Different how?"

"She's having an affair with my brother."

"Wait... what?"

He shrugged and took another sip of his tea. "Lita wanted me to be the first to know... she said she is quite smitten." Newt looked up at her again and smiled. "She has changed. I have changed... I now know I have definitely changed."

"Change can be good?" The confusion and the hurt in his eyes were the only thing keeping her from happily accepting that she was gone from his life.

"It is." He paused as he took another sip of his tea. "The tea is beginning to grow on me."

Rolling her eyes she got up and looked out at the falling snow and sighed heavily. "I really wish you had wrote."

"I did." He sounded weak. "I kept coming across as utterly ridiculous."

"We have that in common I guess..." Looking over her shoulder she watched him get up and make his way to her side. "I missed you."

"Promise me you will slap me." He blurted out as he shyly looked away from her.

"Slap you?" Looking over at him she was absolutely flabbergasted. "For whatever for?"

"For this." The seconds before him moved seemed to draw on for an eternity but once he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward everything was on high alert. Then the world managed to still as his warm lips landed gently upon hers.

An embarrassingly illicit moan escaped Tina's lips as he moved his lips gently against hers. Every move was cautious but she found she loved every moment of it. Lifting her hands up she grabbed tightly onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him tightly against her.

Letting her lips slip from hers she whispered breathlessly, "why would I slap you?"

Smiling he lifted his hand up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I hoped you wouldn't." Leaning forward again he kissed her, this time a little more firmly, a little more bold but just as sweet.

Happy Christmas indeed, Tina thought happily as she lost herself in his warm embrace.

* * *

I hope you like it! This is my first fanfiction of this pairing and I hope there will be a lot more to come. Please review and let me know what you think. Especially if you think I should write a sequel to this one! And what you think should happen.

Thanks!


	2. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Curled up in a tiny chair with her head rested against Newts shoulder she found herself humming happily as he wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist whilst the other help up his book at just the right angle so she could look at the illustrations.

"I spent hours just getting the tail right," He mumbled as he showed her his sketch of a Thunderbird. "I think I drove my editor mad..."

His free hand began moving gently across her side in slow circular motions earning him a small hum and Tina snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I think your drawing of Frank turned out beautifully."

Blushing, he averted his gaze from her own. "I wanted to do him justice, ya know? Frank is quite magnificent."

"We'll have to visit him sometime," Tina said slowly, tentatively. "I mean... unless... you would like to go alone."

Looking down at Tina his lips curled up into a small smile. "I would love it if you joined me." He paused for a second as he put the book down on the arm of the chair. "I think I would very much love for you to accompany me." Newt tucked her hair behind her ear, gently brushing his hand against her face as he as he leaned closer to her. "I think I would very much like to kiss you again."

Tina couldn't remember ever smiling so brightly. "I would very much like that."

* * *

Newt woke up to the sounds of Tina practically bouncing on her heels as she awkwardly tried to shove her feet into her big boots. Looking up at him she smiled sheepishly. "It finally stopped snowing. Want to go for a walk?" Her excitement was contagious and within moments he found himself across the room with his jacket being thrown around his shoulders by Tina.

When they finally made it outside the sun was only slightly beginning to rise and Newt had to admit it took his breath away. New York was covered in bright completely untouched snow. The normally loud and bustling city was quiet and it felt like it was just the two of them.

"Newt..."

He looked over at her through his bangs causing her to blush. "Tina?"

"Thank you." Interlocking their arms together she smiled brightly.

"For what?"

"For you."

* * *

Though the air was cold against her skin, Tina Goldstein was beginning to think that she had never been happier. The crunch of fresh snow under her feet, her arm wrapped tightly around Newts and it was a beautiful Christmas morning. Everything finally just felt... happy.

"Miss. Goldstein."

"Goldstein again?" Her tone was playful but she had to admit the use of her last name brought a little bit of anxiety.

"Yeah." With his free hand he reached up and scratched behind his ear. His eyes purposefully looking away from her. "I would like... if you would like me to. Only if you would like me to..."

"Newt?"

"I would very much like to properly court you." Clearing his throat he began to speak again, his tone firm but the speed at which he spoke betrayed his nervousness. "I thought about you constantly. I very much want to do right by you."

Stopping just in front of the entrance to Central Park she moved so she was placed directly into his path. "What would I expect?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you wanted to properly court me. What would properly courting me entail?" Tina giggled and found that she was beginning to feel quite bold around him. "I've never been courted by a British gentleman." He nervously shuffled in front of her, his hand scratching behind his ear as a bright flush appeared over the bridge of his nose as if the heat of her gaze was causing him to want to run.

"I would...um. Dinner."

"Dinner?" Slowly stepping forward to positioned herself so she was almost close enough that they could touch.

"Yes... and walks. I mean... I've never really courted anyone else-"

"What else?" The playful challenge hung in the air as her stern look turned into a smile smile.

"I said I wanted to do this properly." He groaned as he closed the last bit of distance between them. His mouth came crashing down onto her own, his hands shoved into her hair as he whimpered against her lips.

* * *

Kissing him quickly she moved around the kitchen waving her wand gently, assembling two cups of tea. "I think... if you kiss me again I won't let you leave." Tina remarked as she put a teaspoon of sugar into her cup. "Or I might have to follow you."

"Follow me."

"Pardon?" Tina chuckled. "I was just joking... I have my job and my sister here."

"Follow me." He said it firmly this time as he stepped forward and slipped his hand into hers. "Come with me."

"Back to England?" Chuckling she stepped away. "You have got to be kidding me. We just kissed for the first time last night!"

"Whatever we become... whatever you do is your choice. I won't dare force you..." Newt sighed and stepped forward again removing any space in between them. "But what I want... what I want," He stuttered as he tried not to lose eye contact, "I want you to come with me."

"Newt..."

"Teenie!" Her younger sister yelled as she came in the door, Jacob Kowalski at her heels. Queenie's curls bounced as she took her jacket off with a small twirl. "Is that Mr. Scamander's jacket?"

"Newt?"

"Hello Jacob... Queenie." Newt stepped away from the object of his affection. "I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"It took you long enough, Mr. Scamander." Queenie teased as she headed towards her sister.

"It's good to see you Newt. I wish you had told us you would be here, I would have brought you a few of my deserts. I make a mean Niffler."

"Niffler?" Newt shot a worried glance over at Tina causing her to giggle.

"Tina!" Queenie suddenly shouted. Her eyes wide as she looked over her sister staring adoringly at Newt. Quickly she shot her gaze over to Newt than back over to her sister. "He kissed you!"

"Queenie! Please do stop reading my mind!"

"He wants to court you!" Queenie was practically jumping up and down now, a bright smile crossing her face. "He wants you to travel with him! This is so great!"

Jacob turned abruptly towards Newt, his eyes wide with shock. "You actually had it in you!"

Scratching behind his ear he looked down at his tea. "I can be bold." The statement did not match the tone of his voice nor his body language.

Laughing Jacob moved so quick that someone would almost think he apparated. His arms were suddenly around his friend and they both were laughing. "It is so good to see you! Have you finished your book?"

"Jacob!" Queenie snapped. "He kissed Tina and all you can talk about is his book?" Gesturing over at her now beet red sister she huffed. "This is big news!"

Chuckling, Jacob let go of his friend and moved towards the excited blonde. "This is very big news. I wonder if he performed his mating dance..."

"Mating dance?" Both sisters echoed as they look back and forth between the two men.

"I think we should talk about that," Tina chuckled. "What kind of mating dance is this?"

"Oh shush Teenie! Stop trying to change the subject!" Queenie leaped forward and hugged her sister tightly. "Are you going with him? Do you like him? Of course you like him! You think he's remarkable!"

Groaning Tina looked pleadingly over at Newt. "Please stop reading my mind."

* * *

After an overly busy dinner and a few jives from Jacob and Queenie insisting Newt tell them about what made him come back for Tina, Tina and Newt had decided to retire to the inside of his case. Though she knew her sister meant well she also knew that this thing between her was still so new, and so fragile. The familiar anxiety of things moving too fast tried to creep up but she did her best to ignore the nagging whispers.

"I am beginning to think Pickett thinks I am a talking tree," Newt commented as Picket peaked out from the lapels of his jacket. "It would explain his reluctance to part with me."

Chuckling she made her way down the small ramp and looked over the magic he had created in such a tiny space. "He has a very good taste in trees then."

Scratching behind his ears he went ahead and picked up the end of the wheel barrow filled with food. "Odd attracts odd I guess."

"Now... Mr. Scamander what does that say about me?" With a possibly too stern look compared to the joyful tone to her voice she grabbed the bucket filled with pellets. "This is for the mooncalfs, right?"

"Oh, right. Um. Yes."

Nodding she went ahead towards where they were playing. "We will be done a lot quicker if I actually make myself useful."

Smiling to himself he busied himself with feeding and taking care of the creatures. Or he tried to remain busy, though he understood her intentions of making this go quicker he found he moved slower than normal as he couldn't help but watch her. Tina gleefully fed the mooncalfs and they seemed to be trying to one up each other in an attempt to get her attention. He was sure he had even heard her scold them for 'trying to make her pick favourites.'

"Have you thought about it?" The whole time he had been feeding the animals he had caught himself thinking about it. He knew that it had been bold of him, something highly out of his usual nature but he found with her he was acting quite erratic. He walked towards her in long strides so he stood in front of her who was leaning against his small shed looking out over the magic created sunset a dreamy look on her face. "I understand..."

"I know." Slipping her hand into his she pulled him close. "I will think about it. I promise."

"Thank you." Squeezing her tight against him he pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "I will do my best to be patient."

Nuzzling against the base of his neck she sighed and finally asked the question that had kept crossing her mind all day. "How long are you here for?"

"New Years..." He tried to say more but she silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I guess we better make the most of the next few days." Feeling bolder she pulled him towards her by his collar and kissed him more firmly. "Merry Christmas, Newt."

* * *

Hopefully you liked the second part of this story! I am planning on doing a New Years one as well... Newtina is just too cute to resist.  
I have had a few people comment on my Tumblr about how Tina, Queenie and Jacob are Jewish and I do really hope I haven't offended anyone by having them celebrate Christmas. I truly have always felt that Christmas in the Wizarding community is quite important, and not necessarily a religious celebration at all. I have it almost in mind that their time at School got them quite fond of Christmas.

I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from all of you!


End file.
